


1973_I will wave to you with the arms of the mountains_ITA

by Schatz2020



Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [8]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Bottom Charles Xavier, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Has Issues, Charles Xavier Has Hair, Erik is an asshole but still loves Charles, Gay Sex, Hank hates Erik, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Italiano | Italian, Logan hates Erik, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sarcasm, Top Charles Xavier, Top Erik Lehnsherr, X-Men: Days of Future Past Fix-it
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020
Summary: DoFP 1973Charles, Erik, Logan e Hank passano un'ultima notte a Westchester prima di volare verso Parigi per fermare Raven.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964866
Kudos: 8





	1973_I will wave to you with the arms of the mountains_ITA

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [1973_I will wave to you with the arms of the mountains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928967) by [Schatz2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020). 



> English version available here
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928967
> 
> ***  
> Titolo ispirato da Ashes to Ashes, Faith No More

Una notte. Una notte a Westchester prima di volare verso Parigi e cercare di cambiare la storia.

Charles era solo nella sua stanza. Sembrava ancora la stanza di un tossicodipendente: trascurata, bicchieri e bottiglie di whisky sui mobili, polvere accumulata sui libri e sulle poche fotografie, i flaconi di siero vuoti abbandonati sul comodino. Il laccio emostatico e l’astuccio con la siringa sul letto... Era ancora la stanza di un tossicodipendente, perché questo era quello che era diventato e continuava ad essere.

Solo le lenzuola erano fresche e pulite e stridevano con tutto il resto dell’ambiente.

Per tanto tempo a Charles non era importato nulla dello stato della sua stanza. Quella notte invece la trovava insopportabile. Tutto quello sporco, quel disordine… erano lo specchio del suo stare male. Rimanere lì era un supplizio.

Si alzò e uscì. Rimase fermo in corridoio per qualche minuto. C’erano così tante stanze vuote dove avrebbe potuto andare. In fin dei conti solo tre erano occupate oltre alla sua. Non si mosse. Osservò titubante la terza porta sul lato sinistro: c’era Erik lì. Hank e Logan erano sistemati più lontano, dalla parte opposta.

Senza sapere bene cosa fare, senza un obbiettivo preciso, si mosse silenziosamente lungo il corridoio buio. Era scalzo, i suoi passi erano leggeri.

Arrivò davanti alla porta. Dalla finestra passava la luce debole della luna, e l’unica cosa che si poteva effettivamente vedere era il pomo d’ottone, pareva quasi che il pomello fosse sospeso nel buio.

Deglutì nervoso. Si sentiva come un ladro, un dannato ladro in casa sua.

 _Un ladro e un perfetto imbecille_ si disse da solo.

Esalò un respiro rumoroso dal naso, le labbra leggermente piegate all’ingiù a dimostrare il suo disappunto e fece per girarsi e tornare indietro.

Clack.

 _Merda_.

La porta si aprì, ma Erik non c’era.

Sgranò gli occhi per cercare di vedere meglio: era buio, i suoi occhi fecero fatica ad adattarsi all’oscurità. Istintivamente fece un passo indietro… temeva che Erik volesse rendergli il pugno con cui Charles lo aveva steso poche ore prima.

Ma non c’era nessuno dietro quella porta.

_Merda…_

Entrò senza dire una parola.

Clack. La porta si chiuse dietro di lui.

...

“Cosa fai in giro di notte, Charles?”

“Non volevo stare nella mia stanza e sono uscito. Non volevo svegliarti, mi sono solo fermato qui davanti.”

“Non mi hai svegliato, ti stavo aspettando. Iniziavo a pensare che non saresti arrivato più.” La voce di Erik era calma, stava sogghignando, il suo tono era strafottente.

“Mi aspettavi?”

Click. Una piccola luce illuminò la stanza.

Erik era seduto sul letto, la schiena contro la testiera e le braccia conserte. Aveva indosso un pigiama scuro, la giacca aperta sul petto, e un sorriso bastardo sul volto.

“Sono dieci anni che non ci vediamo, Charles… Immaginavo volessi recuperare qualcosa del tempo che abbiamo perso…”

Charles sbuffò. “Tempo perso grazie a te e ai tuoi deliri megalomani.”

“Sottigliezze.”

 _Bastardo, figlio di puttana… mi hai reso un invalido, hai distrutto tutto… noi… sottigliezze?!?_ Pensò Charles, ma non lo disse.

“La nostra definizione di sottigliezza è assai dissimile, Erik.”

Charles era ancora a pochi passi dalla porta, rigido e con i pugni chiusi. Dentro di lui stava ritornando la voglia di picchiare di nuovo Erik.

“Cosa c’è che non va nella tua stanza?”

“Mi disgusta. Non potevo pensare di restare lì questa notte.” Rispose sincero Charles con una punta di amarezza.

“Mmhm”

Erik si alzò dal letto e si mosse verso Charles, lo sguardo piantato negli occhi del professore… o di quello che ne restava.

“Ti capisco. Se c’è una cosa che posso capire perfettamente è il desiderio di voler lasciare uno spazio che ti fa sentire male.”

Erik aveva continuato a girare intorno a Charles mentre parlava. Charles si era sentito a disagio ma poi la sua mente gli aveva ricordato quanto fosse bello avere Erik così vicino. Era rimasto zitto e aveva seguito i movimenti dell’altro con lo sguardo.

“Forse posso aiutarti” disse Erik avvicinandosi all’orecchio di Charles.

“…”

“Non sono venuto qui per farmi scopare, Erik” fu tutto quello che Charles riuscì a dire.

“Se lo dici tu, professore…” sussurrò l’altro divertito.

“Non voglio farmi scopare” ribadì Charles.

“Na gut, Liebling” la voce di Erik era poco più di un soffio caldo sul collo di Charles.

Erik si avvicinò di più, il suo busto gli toccò il braccio, e un secondo dopo la bocca di Erik gli sfiorava il collo.

Non si abbracciarono, non si presero per mano.

Il giovane chiuse gli occhi, le labbra di Erik erano così calde, così morbide… istintivamente piegò la testa da un lato, per offrire più pelle per quei baci.

Erik lo spinse verso il letto, poi quando fu seduto si accomodò sopra di lui e solo allora baciò Charles sulla bocca. Gli morse le labbra e poi andò a cercare la lingua del giovane che non riuscì a resistere e ricambiò con ardore mugolando sommessamente.

“Dormi qui stanotte” sussurrò Erik fra un bacio e l’altro, mentre con le mani tornava a scoprire il corpo di Charles dopo così tanto tempo.

“Bastardo” gli rispose l’altro senza smettere di toccarlo “come ti viene in mente che io possa anche solo pensare di lasciare questa stanza dopo questo?”

“ _Questo_ …” rise il tedesco “Questo, come lo chiami tu, Schatz, non è niente… Non dubito che tu non sia venuto qui per scopare, mi fido. Ma ho buone ragioni per credere che non ti rifiuterai di fare l’amore con me… è questo che vuoi, vero Charles?”

“… sei un bastardo, Lehnsherr” sibilò Charles, ma non smise di baciare il collo e le spalle di Erik.

“Lo prendo per un sì” ridacchiò l’altro e spinse il suo amante indietro, così da potersi sdraiare su di lui.

***

Charles crede che gli scoppierà il cuore. Non per lo sforzo fisico, ma per lo tsunami emozionale che lo sta travolgendo mentre guarda Erik fra le sue cosce farsi strada dentro di lui.

Lo ha addosso, dentro. È dappertutto. Non ha mai dimenticato il sesso che hanno condiviso, ma adesso… adesso è tutto così più intenso e disperato. Lo sa, Charles, che non ci sarà un sèguito: quel bastardo megalomane è del tutto inaffidabile, ma è così importante per lui, lo ha amato (lo ama) così tanto e Erik è così fottutamente bello e scopa come un dio. _Lo_ scopa come un dio.

Erik è talmente obnubilato dal piacere che nemmeno si accorge che molte delle parole oscene che sta ansimando all’orecchio di Charles sono in tedesco. Vuole sentire tutto quello che può. Gli aveva detto che avrebbero fatto l’amore e sta mantenendo la sua promessa. Perché per Erik fare l’amore con Charles significa scopare fino a morirne. 

Lo schiaccia col peso del suo corpo, lo stravolge con le sue spinte, gli succhia la bocca e non smette di guardarlo negli occhi. Vuole vedere la faccia di Charles stravolta dall’amplesso e dall’orgasmo e vuole essere guardato mentre con le ultime spinte animalesche esplode e viene dentro Charles, il suo Charles, per poi crollare su di lui distrutto e felice.

Quando si tira fuori non si prende nemmeno la briga di rivestirsi. Tira le coperte su di sé e su di Charles e poi si schiaccia contro di lui.

“Avevo ragione…” gli sussurra divertito mentre lo bacia sotto la mandibola.

“Detesto darti ragione”

“Ma è vero, Schatz”

“Sì, è vero. Contento?” Charles è piccato, ma le endorfine e il contatto col corpo di Erik smorzano tutto.

“Mi ami sempre?”

“Non ho mai smesso. Se tu non fossi un imbecille megalomane e sociopatico forse avremmo potuto essere felici insieme, felici davvero”

“Nemmeno io ho mai smesso di amarti, mein Schatz.”

È un attimo. Quell’ammissione da parte di Erik fa scattare qualcosa nella testa di Charles. Non sa bene cosa, o forse non vuole ammetterlo a se stesso.

 _Oh, sì che lo sai, tesorino… sei arrabbiato. Sei furioso con lui perché ti ha appena detto che ti ha sempre amato eppure ti ha lasciato solo a soffrire come un cane…_ La coscienza di Charles ha una vocetta fastidiosa dal tono saccente.

“Vaffanculo” risponde a denti stretti. Si libera dall’abbraccio di Erik e scatta fuori dal letto.

“Cosa stai facendo?”

“Posso anche essere venuto qui per scopare, va bene?! Avevi ragione. Ma non ho intenzione di stare qui a farmi prendere per il culo da te! Fottiti, Erik!”

Si infila i pantaloni del pigiama e lascia tutto il resto sul pavimento.

Si sente qualcosa di schifoso nell'anima… tanto vale tornare nella sua camera squallida.

Quando si sdraia il contatto con le lenzuola pulite gli dà un po’ di sollievo: non c’è l’odore di Erik, per quanto Charles possa ancora sentirlo addosso.

Clack. La chiave gira da sola nella serratura. Clack. La porta si apre, Erik è lì. Senza muovere un dito richiude a chiave.

“Adesso capisco perché non volevi restare qui…” dice disgustato. Ha visto di molto peggio in vita sua, ma quello squallore intorno a Charles è quasi insostenibile alla vista. Poi il suo sguardo cade sull’astuccio nero aperto sul letto: la siringa è vuota, lì accanto c’è anche il laccio.

“Non credevo potessi cadere così in basso” il suo tono è astioso, carico di biasimo e ribrezzo.

“Vattene”

“Cosa hai fatto ?!? Charles, merda! Davvero devi ridurti così per riuscire a sopravvivere?!?”

Charles non riesce a dire niente.

“È quello che ti ho detto, Charles? Sì? È quello che ti ho detto poco fa? Non ti sto prendendo in giro, è la verità. Se fossi pienamente te stesso potresti vederlo da solo, ma non puoi. E hai paura a fidarti di me, lo so e lo capisco, ma devi.”

Sono entrambi stupiti dalle parole di Erik.

Qualcosa si scioglie in entrambi. Charles è sicuramente stanco, Erik forse ha voglia -dopo tutto quel tempo da solo- di sentirsi ancora vicino a quel corpo, perché appartiene all’unica persona che in tutta la sua vita lo ha letteralmente fatto impazzire.

Si sorridono un po’ imbarazzati. Ridicolo, visto che meno di un’ora prima stavano scopando come animali.

Sì, Erik vuole ancora Charles.

***

“Sto venen…sto venendo Charles!”

“Non fermarti! Muoviti ancora! Spingi ti prego!”

Charles è in ginocchio sul letto. Dietro di lui, dentro di lui, Erik sta pompando gli ultimi colpi disperati contro la sua prostata.

Lo tiene per un fianco, gli morde il collo e gli sussurra oscenità che lo fanno eccitare ancora di più.

Charles si masturba veloce e quasi urla quando sente il cazzo di Erik affondare un'ultima volta in lui prima dell’orgasmo.

Vengono quasi nello stesso momento, poi crollano sul letto, sfatti e senza fiato.

Erik è ancora sopra a Charles, dentro di lui. Respira faticosamente, gli gira la testa. Charles è senza forze, senza fiato, ma riesce comunque a parlare.

“Esci?” è una domanda, ma suona come un ordine.

Erik ritrae il suo sesso ormai rilassato e scivola di fianco a Charles. Gli accarezza il viso e la spalla e gli sorride, lo stringe a sé e si gode i baci dell’altro.

“Non credo che tornerò di là a dormire”

“Cerca solo di non russare troppo” gli risponde Charles acido, ma dentro di sé è felice di avere Erik nel letto per il resto della notte. Sa già che non lo farà dormire tanto russerà forte, sa già che vorrà ucciderlo nel sonno e che domani mattina Hank e Logan non avranno bisogno di chiedere nulla circa la notte prima.

_Chissenefrega_

Sorride fra sé, fa aderire la schiena contro il petto di Erik e si gode il calore della sua mano posata mollemente tra il ventre e il pube. Erik muove piano le dita fra i peli castani di Charles.

“Ti amo, Charles”

“Lo so. Anch’io”

Venti minuti dopo è un calcio a svegliare Erik di colpo.

“Ehi! Ma che cazzo…”

“Russi”

“Mhmm… cerca solo di non ammazzarmi nel sonno”

“Non ti prometto nulla”

“Dormi, Charles”

“La fai facile, tu…”

“Shhhh... Taci”

Charles sente la bocca di Erik contro la sua spalla. _Perfetto… adesso russerà e mi sbaverà addosso…_

Charles si svegliò con la sensazione di un corpo caldo premuto contro la schiena, l'avambraccio di Erik appoggiato mollemente sul suo fianco.

Era stanco e assonnato, perché, come aveva previsto, il russare di Erik era stato un rumore costante per tutta la notte.

Tuttavia, svegliarsi accanto al suo amante lo fece sentire bene.

Accidenti... erano passati così tanti anni da quando avevano potuto passare la notte insieme.

Stava valutando l'idea di restare lì e godersi il contatto con il corpo caldo di Erik, quando accadde di nuovo: Erik emise un rantolo così forte nel sonno che Charles per poco non saltò giù dal letto.

"Ma che diamine, Erik!"

“Cos ... ehm? Cosa c’è?" gemette l'altro, la voce rauca e assonnata.

"Russi come un Grizzly!" sbottò Charles.

Non ricevette risposta. Almeno non una comprensibile, perché Erik si era steso sulla pancia nascondendo il viso nel cuscino.

"Che cosa hai detto? Non ho capito una sola parola..."

Erik sbuffò sollevando la testa abbastanza per lasciare un po’ di spazio tra la bocca e il letto.

"Non è colpa mia, lo sai. È colpa del mio setto nasale”.

Charles sospirò e alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Riesco a sentire l’eye-roll, Charles!" borbottò Erik.

"Sei fortunato che non ti abbia buttato giù dal letto. Senti: vado di sotto a fare colazione Pensi di poter indossare dei vestiti, avere un aspetto decente e unirti a me? "

"Un aspetto _decente_ " lo scimmiottò Erik sarcastico. "Sai, questa è una richiesta piuttosto insolita per un drogato."

Il suo tono era ironico, per nulla scocciato.

"Ma fottiti! Dai, tira fuori il culo dal letto”.

Erik strisciò fuori dalle coperte con un gemito.

Charles non poté fare a meno di fermarsi ad ammirare lo sbalorditivo corpo nudo davanti a lui.

Erik prese i suoi vestiti dal pavimento e li indossò velocemente.

"Niente doccia?"

“Prima il cibo. Sto morendo di fame"

"Va bene, allora"

Hank e Logan erano già in cucina. Guardarono Charles ed Erik perplessi mentre i due entravano nella stanza, ma non dissero nulla. Non era necessario.

Logan sorseggiò il suo caffè scuotendo leggermente la testa.

"Suppongo tu sia un po’ conservatore, amico" disse Erik a Logan con un sorrisetto beffardo.

Il viso di Charles si colorò di un rosso intenso quando sentì le parole di Erik. Hank quasi si strozzò con il caffè.

Logan impiegò qualche secondo per decidere se stendere o meno Erik con un pugno.

Sospirò profondamente e commentò: “Credimi, bello. Hai fatto talmente tante stronzate, che questo non mi tocca minimamente. Anche se non capirò mai perché lui sia così preso da te. Abbiamo finito con la chiacchierata adesso? Vorrei tornare al mio caffè ".

Un Erik sorpreso si limitò ad alzare le sopracciglia e fare una smorfia di fastidio mentre usciva dalla cucina.

Charles finì velocemente il suo caffè e si affrettò cercando di raggiungere Erik.

"Stronzo!" esclamò Logan fra sé e sé.

"Già..." sussurrò Hank

"È un pezzo di merda! Non lo sopporto" aggiunse Logan.

“Nemmeno io, Logan. Voglio dire, si è scopato sia la ragazza di cui ero innamorato che il mio migliore amico... e guarda cosa è successo: Raven è diventata una specie di estremista delirante, e Charles ... beh, Charles è un relitto". Hank sospirò ancora e bevve un altro sorso del suo caffè.

"Andiamo, usciamo di qui per un po’" suggerì Logan.

"Sei fuori di testa?!?" Charles quasi gridò ad Erik raggiungendolo mentre saliva al piano superiore.

“Oh, rilassati Charles… perché ne stai fai un dramma? Sono quasi certo che lo sapessero già. Beh, Hank di sicuro, quanto al tipo grosso e scontroso non saprei". Erik stava sorridendo, non il suo solito ghigno stronzo, ma un sorriso sincero. Si era solo guadagnato un po’ di divertimento, in fondo. 

Charles gli lanciò un'occhiataccia silenziosa.

“Wow, Charles. Ora sei davvero incazzato!” rise. "Posso fare qualcosa per farmi perdonare?"

In risposta, Charles afferrò saldamente il polso di Erik e lo trascinò sulle scale.

“Questa cos'è? Una tua nuova perversione, Charles? Il mio battibecco con Logan ti ha eccitato?”

Erik era davvero divertito. Si aspettava (sperava) di fare di nuovo sesso con Charles. Quello a cui non poté credere fu di essere assalito con ardore subito dopo aver chiuso la porta della sua camera da letto.

“Mio d... Charles!" ma non poté continuare, poiché Charles gli aveva infilato due dita in bocca.

"Succhia!" quasi gli ordinò mentre continuava a baciare e mordicchiare il collo di Erik.

Fece quello che Charles gli aveva chiesto e ansimò quando sentì l'altra mano scivolare dentro al pigiama e afferrargli saldamente il sedere.

Erano ancora contro il muro. Senza smettere di succhiare le dita di Charles, Erik spinse entrambi in modo che potessero spostarsi verso il letto. Si girò così da essere quello sdraiato e tirò Charles sopra di sé.

“Via! Via! Togliti questi dannati vestiti!” disse Charles impaziente, con la voce carica di eccitazione. "Ti voglio completamente nudo!"

In pochi secondi gli abiti del tedesco furono sul pavimento.

Charles si tirò indietro per ammirare la perfezione del corpo di Erik. Si sbarazzò dei suoi vestiti e strisciò di nuovo sopra di lui, leccando e accarezzando ogni centimetro di pelle.

Poteva sentire Erik ansimare e gemere. I loro sessi ora si stavano toccando e quell’attrito era così maledettamente eccitante…

"Ho intenzione di scoparti intensamente..." sussurrò Charles iniziando a leccare l'erezione di Erik.

Succhiare quel cazzo enorme era qualcosa che Charles aveva sempre apprezzato.

Non aveva intenzione di negarsi quel piacere, era troppo allettante.

"Oh cazzo sì, Charles! Sei così bravo!"

Charles rispose con gemiti lusingati, la bocca piena dell'erezione di Erik. Afferrò le gambe dell’altro e le sollevò verso il suo petto. La sua apertura completamente esposta.

Erik gemette più forte quando Charles iniziò a leccarla.

"Toccati" sussurrò prima di tuffarsi di nuovo tra le gambe di Erik e spingere dentro la punta della lingua.

Erik era pronto. Charles era così dannatamente bravo ed eccitante. Iniziò a sollevare i fianchi e a gemere più forte. 

Gli ansimi si trasformano in un urlo vero e proprio quando il primo dito arrivò alla sua prostata.

“Charles ... cazzo!”

“Impaziente?” chiese Charles con un sorriso lascivo.

Adesso le dita che lo dilatavano erano due, ed Erik dovette smettere di toccarsi per non venire subito.

Charles stava impazzendo. Così grande era il suo desiderio di scopare Erik che il corpo quasi gli face va a male per la tensione.

"Voltati"

Erik si mise carponi. Sentì il sesso di Charles spingere con decisione contro di lui.

Charles gemette. Con la seconda spinta fu completamente dentro Erik. Aspettò che si abituasse, poi iniziò a muoversi più forte.

Erik afferrò le lenzuola e si morse il pugno cercando di non urlare. Il dolore era intenso, così come il piacere, mentre Charles continuava a stimolargli la prostata.

“Charles... Sbattimi più forte! "

E Charles lo accontentò e lo scopò con più ardore.

"Sei così bello, Erik!" ansimò mantenendo il ritmo veloce e le spinte profonde.

Guardava la schiena di Erik. Era così eccitante. Muscolosa, definita, perfetta. Non ne aveva mai abbastanza Gli accarezzò la linea della spina dorsale, poi si chinò per baciare e mordere ogni punto che riusciva a raggiungere.

"Continua a spingere, continua a spingere ... ti prego Charles ... di più ...!" Erik sapeva che sarebbe venuto solo con la penetrazione. Era una cosa che adorava.

Charles non era più in grado di parlare. Tutto quello che poté fare fu gemere e affondare il più possibile dentro Erik.

Vennero velocemente. Erano entrambi troppo eccitati e Charles non aveva mai rallentato il ritmo.

Charles restò sopra Erik, mentre continuava a baciarlo e mordergli la schiena.

"Ancora arrabbiato con me, Schatz?" chiese Erik ansimando.

"Sì... non per questa mattina, però. "

"Uhm… posso fare qualcosa per rimediare anche a questo?"

"Per quanto mi dispiaccia dirlo, scopare non sarà sufficiente per il resto. Lo sai ”.

Erik annuì.

"Suppongo che dovremmo andare" aggiunse. Non che lo volesse davvero.

"È ancora presto. Che ne dici di restare qui ancora un po’?”

Charles sorrise. Nemmeno lui voleva muoversi. Sapeva perfettamente che il loro tempo insieme stava finendo. Voleva godersi ogni momento.

Erik sbadigliò.

Baciò Charles e chiuse gli occhi, pronto per dormire ancora.

“Lo giuro su Dio, Erik: questa volta ti ammazzo se russi ancora".

Erik ridacchiò. Si toccò il naso: "Non è colpa mia, ricordi?".

"Fanculo!"

"Si, ti amo anch'io. Adesso però stai zitto”.


End file.
